Madara Uchiha
was the leader of the Uchiha clan prior to and after the formation of Konohagakure. After allying with his rival, Hashirama Senju, he also helped to found Konohagakure.Naruto chapter 370, page 16 Background Before the era of ninja villages, Madara was the most gifted member of the Uchiha clan. Even by his clan's standards, Madara's chakra was unusually strong. He grew up constantly competing and training with his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. In their efforts to surpass the other, each gained their own Mangekyō Sharingan. With the power of the Mangekyō the two brothers took control of the clan, with Madara as its leader. Under his leadership, the clan conquered all they came across. Because of the never-ending series of battles of the time, Madara eventually began to suffer from overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan, leaving him blind. In order to regain his sight he took Izuna's eyes for himself, granting him an "eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan with which he led the Uchiha clan to prosperity. While Itachi Uchiha would later go on to state that Madara took Izuna's eyes without his consent, it is unknown if this is actually true. Over the years, the Uchiha had constantly fought with the equally powerful Senju clan and as such, Madara had an undying rivalry with Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju clan. To bring an end to the constant fighting, Hashirama approached the Uchiha with an offer of peace. Although Madara never wanted peace with the Senju, the rest of the Uchiha wished to end the fighting, and Madara had no choice but to accept. The Senju, the Uchiha, and all the clans they had conquered came together to form the village of Konohagakure. Some time after this, Madara ended the Uchiha clan's alliance with what would become Iwagakure and ordered its future leaders to follow Konohagakure from then on. Some time later, the villagers of Konoha selected Hashirama as the village's first Hokage much to Madara's dismay. Madara feared that Hashirama would oppress the Uchiha, and tried to rally support for challenging his leadership. Rather than help him, the Uchiha turned their backs on him, believing he only desired more power. Abandoned by his clan, Madara left the village, and sought out Kurama. He later returned in order to challenge Hashirama in battle. They fought at the site that would someday be called the Valley of the End, where Madara was beaten, despite having Kurama at his side. Control of Kurama was ultimately taken from him and Madara was believed to have died.Naruto chapter 399, pages 8-12 Despite losing the battle he was able to survive and gain a part of Hashirama's DNA with which he was able to use the Wood Release. Shortly before his death Madara awakened his own Rinnegan and is also known to have fought with Ōnoki at one point. Decades later, a masked-individual known as Tobi began operating under Madara's name. Tobi is intimately familiar with Madara's history, sharing his animosity towards Konoha and the Senju and even going so far as to claim that Izuna willingly gave up his eyes. It is, therefore, difficult to say which actions were those of Tobi and which were those of the real Madara. At the very least, Madara is aware of Tobi's existence. This masked man is known to have manipulated the Fourth Mizukage,Naruto chapter 507, pages 13-15 been the cause behind the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, participated in the Uchiha clan massacre, and taken a hand in creating and leading Akatsuki.Naruto chapter 509, pages 3-4 While many characters are surprised that "Madara Uchiha" could still be around so many years after his supposed death, they accept Tobi's word on the grounds that only Madara would be capable of such actions because of his strength. While Madara's resurrection during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War lends credibility to the belief that he is actually dead, it has been revealed that he was not killed during his fight with Hashirama at the Valley of the End.Naruto chapter 561, page 9 When revived, he assumes Nagato was responsible for it.Naruto chapter 559, page 2 Personality From what has been seen of Madara, he was a confident and prideful man, witnessed in his belittlement of Ōnoki both after his resurrection and in the past,Naruto chapter 562, page 2 as well as his berating of Mei Terumī's technique.Naruto chapter 563, page 2 Conversely, he isn't above praising the abilities of others as he later calls both Mei and A's abilities a impressive offence, and Gaara and Ōnoki's manoeuvre an impressive defence,Naruto chapter 563, pages 8-10 also commending them for being able to stop his first meteorite, as well as commending Naruto for countering his Wood Release attack. He also has a habit of referring to fighting as 'dancing'Naruto chapter 575, pages 11 As an Uchiha, Madara possesses an innate hatred against the Senju clan, in what is known as the Curse of Hatred, which dates back to the early days of the ninja world. This curse led him to oppose the truce fearing that his clan would be oppressed by them, and when Hashirama was selected to be Hokage instead of Madara, he defected from Konoha and attempted to attack the village. His animosity to Hashirama was particularly strong, going as far as to forbid Ōnoki from mentioning that name in front of him ever again. Seemingly treacherous by nature, as after the alliance with Iwagakure ended, he immediately betrayed Mū and Ōnoki, expecting them to follow Konohagakure's lead from then on, and the Uchiha clan believed Madara stole Izuna's eyes by force. He is also a battle-loving individual, commenting that he had not enjoyed this view in a long time while surveying the battlefield during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Relating to this, Madara enjoys a challenging fight and said that anything less than the five Kage against him would be inadequate. Madara is also very bold when it comes to battle, shown in his ready assault of an entire platoon of shinobi upon being attacked, despite being severely outnumbered.Naruto chapter 560, pages 3-4 Madara is also something of a show off, as shown in his use of extremely powerful techniques in rapid succession, all the while, expressing satisfaction to having done it. Due to the times he lived in, Madara believes it is natural for shinobi to spend their entire lives in battle. He also thinks that the world can't change from what it was in the past and believes that as such, mankind would be better served sleeping peacefully in an Infinite Tsukuyomi. Madara has been described as being hostile and aggressive by nature as well as being very ambitious, the latter of which was seen during his rise to the position of clan leader as well as his desire to make his clan superior out of what Tobi claimed was Madara's great love for them. Madara also views the tailed beasts as nothing more than masses of energy and tools too lacking in intelligence to think for themselves and as such, need to be "guided" by the Uchiha to learn their purpose and believes that they are but slaves to those with blessed eyes.Naruto chapter 568, page 7 Appearance Madara was a tall and fair-skinned man with spiky black hair with a blue tint. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and wore the standard Uchiha clan's outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back and blue pants with bandages around his legs, though Madara tends to leave his shirt a little open. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack that presumably held his ninja tools. As an adult, he grew his hair to waist length. While still relatively young, he developed more prominent creases under each eye. He wore a blue suit and gloves with a red samurai-like armour, and an orange-coloured war fan on his back, which had a three tomoe pattern, coloured bright red, in the top left corner. Upon declaring a truce with the Senju clan and founding Konohagakure, he also wore the village's forehead protector which he discarded upon his defection. After having Hashirama's DNA implanted into him, Hashirama's face appeared on the left side of his chest. Abilities Madara is considered by many notable individuals to be one of the most gifted shinobi in history and the most powerful that has ever been produced within the Uchiha clan. He has been noted to have been born with particularly powerful chakra, which even Kurama claimed to be far more sinister than that of its own. Quantity wise, Madara has shown to have exceptionally large amounts, able to use several high-level and chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession while remaining unfazed. The fact that he fought and survived every battle he ever fought with Hashirama Senju, who was recognised as the strongest ninja in the world in his time, indicates that Madara was also one of the strongest ninja of his time. His power was so great that upon his revival, all five of the current Kage felt the need to confront him in unison for him to be defeated. Madara is one of the only shinobi in history capable of summoning Kurama, the other being Tobi.Naruto chapter 370, page 14 However, its sealing inside Mito Uzumaki and later Naruto Uzumaki have left him unable to do so.Naruto chapter 561, pages 10-11 Overall, Madara's fame and status was so much, his name alone was enough to strike fear, and Tobi was able to use that to his advantage to instigate a world war.Naruto chapter 561, page 5 According to Kabuto, Madara's revived body is special compared to others that are brought back through Impure World Resurrection, claiming that his strength is even greater than that which he had in his prime. After activating his Rinnegan and using it in conjunction with his Susanoo, his abilities led Gaara to wonder if it was the power of a god as Madara sent a meteorite hurtling towards them.Naruto chapter 560, pages 16-17 Kabuto commented that by combining both Madara's power with Hashirama's, the only man stronger than Madara, has made him Kabuto's ultimate trump card. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu By his prime, Madara had become highly proficient in the practices of both taijutsu and kenjutsu, aptly demonstrated when he effortlessly disarmed a shinobi of his sword and grabbing it, cut a swath through a considerable portion of the Fourth Division by just using his mastery in this area alone. His sword style is reminiscent of a graceful dance, displaying both elegance and dexterity even while holding the blade in a reverse grip, and when combined with the prediction abilities of his Sharingan, this makes it almost impossible to attack him through normal means. Madara has shown remarkable strength, speed, and reflexes. With just one roundhouse kick, he was able to repel several shinobi and was able to easily dodge Gaara's high-speed sand attacks and even guard himself against A's punch while the latter was clad in lightning armour despite noting his speed and not being protected by Susanoo.Naruto chapter 563, page 3 Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Madara is a master of Fire Release techniques, having displayed extreme proficiency in the use of techniques like Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation or Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, the former requiring the combination of numerous Water Release: Water Encampment Walls to extinguish,Naruto chapter 560, page 5 and the later incinerating a large portion of the forest he had created. As a Rinnegan wielder, he possesses the potential to gain mastery over all the standard types of nature transformations. After his confrontation against Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End, he acquired a portion of his DNA and as a result, gained the ability to use Wood Release and its component natures: earth and water. With Wood Release, he has demonstrated the ability to instantly create both numerous massive trees with which to attack his opponents directly''Naruto'' chapter 561, pages 12-13 and a dense forest of flowering trees, whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. Notably, Madara's use of the Wood Release is even greater in terms of raw power than that of Yamato's, as it required dozens of Naruto's Nine-Tails enhanced shadow clones to destroy Madara's attack.Naruto chapter 561, pages 16-17 Dōjutsu Sharingan Madara managed to master his Sharingan by a young age, a feat that he received significant praise for. Using it, he could instantly place a victim under a paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance, leading those who had faced him to advise others to not look directly at his eyes, whilst confronting him.Naruto chapter 560, page 7 Like Itachi Uchiha, he seems to have reached a stage where he could have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He is also able to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox with his Sharingan.Naruto chapter 568, page 8 Mangekyō Sharingan Madara was the first amongst the Uchiha to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan. He and his brother Izuna, who awoke his own soon after, used this new power to assume control over the Uchiha clan. However, after his eyesight progressively worsened to near blindness through its use, Madara implanted Izuna's eyes into his own body, which then awakened a new "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan, a combination of his own and Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, he never had to fear the risk of losing his eyesight again. Itachi suggests that when he gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan he seemingly acquired a new unknown technique as well. Madara has since used his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. After his revival, Madara demonstrated the ability to use Susanoo, and is therefore likely able to use Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu as well, though they have yet to be seen. Unseen in others' variations, Madara's Susanoo demonstrates two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their respective spines, with each displaying a pair of arms and face that are distinct from the other and a complete lower waist. Its defensive power is incredibly high even in its ribcage state, where it withstood Naruto Uzumaki's Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and A's Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop with no damage.Naruto chapter 560, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 563, page 4 This is particularly impressive since A's strength was able to damage Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo quite easily. It wields undulating blades in the right hand of each side and it appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Madara's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals together with him during battle. Madara is also able to use Yasaka Magatama, creating many magatama and throwing them at the opponent.Naruto chapter 563, page 9 When using this technique in conjunction with Wood Release, Madara is capable of overwhelming all five of the current Kage with one attack. Rinnegan Madara stated that he awakened the Rinnegan shortly before his death and possesses the ability to switch between both it and his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at will. Like other users, Madara is able to use the techniques of the Six Paths, including that of the Preta Path, with which he was able to easily absorb the chakra from one of Naruto's Rasenshuriken, despite proclaiming it to be "too much". When these abilities were combined with his Susanoo, he could pull two massive meteorites towards the battlefield from the atmosphere above.Naruto chapter 560, pages 14-17 Even if one was slowed down and stopped, the second one would strike like a hammer. With this technique Madara devastated much of the Fourth Division and nearly killed Ōnoki. Equipment Madara has been shown with a diverse range of weaponry over the years, with him carrying a war fan for most of his life, up until his battle with Hashirama. In addition to the war fan, he had a kama with him when this confrontation took place.Naruto chapter 399, page 11 Madara has wielded various types and numbers of swords, at different times throughout his life, ever since his days on the battlefield.Naruto chapter 400, page 9 Part II Confining the Jinchūriki Arc As Tobi, under the guise of Madara Uchiha, prepared for the war against the Allied Shinobi Forces, he was approached by Kabuto Yakushi. A former associate of Akatsuki, Kabuto requested that he be allowed to help in the war-effort, under the condition that Tobi turn Sasuke Uchiha over to him following the conflict. He then summoned five deceased Akatsuki members to prove that he could bolster Akatsuki's forces with resurrected shinobi, as well as a mysterious sixth coffin, the occupant of which proved sufficient blackmail to force Tobi's consent. Though initially unseen, the person in the coffin was later revealed to be the real Madara Uchiha. Shinobi World War Arc Frustrated when a revived Nagato is sealed by the recently freed Itachi Uchiha, Kabuto finds himself forced to use his trump card but it's only after Naruto Uzumaki takes out several more revived shinobi, that he has Mū summon the resurrected Madara to the field. Forcefully removing his coffin's lid before voicing his assumption that Nagato had finally used the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to bring him back from the dead, Mū corrects Madara, explaining that Summoning: Impure World Resurrection had been used instead. Somewhat shocked by the manner of his revival, the two confront the Fourth Division. Upon noticing the forehead protectors of the allied army, Madara asks who is responsible for the Impure World Resurrection. However, as Mū does not know, Kabuto takes full control and, speaking through him, identifies himself as Tobi's assistant before informing Madara that he had been restored to an extent beyond even his prime. Finding it rather dreary to be spoken to through a corpse, Madara questions Kabuto with what he knew of his prime but admitting his ignorance, Kabuto requests a demonstration. Given free reign, Madara begins his assault on the spectating Fourth Division, Gaara, Ōnoki and Naruto's shadow clone. Madara uses the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation technique, which takes the combined efforts of several shinobi to extinguish. Obscured by the resulting steam as he attacks them directly, he commandeers a sword and proceeds to tear through their ranks. As Naruto attacks Madara from above while Ōnoki raises the ground below him, sending him on a collision course, Madara activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and uses Susanoo to shield himself from harm. After Gaara uses lightened sand to separate Madara from his protection and to pull him into the path of an oncoming Rasenshuriken, he activates his Rinnegan and uses the Preta Path's ability to absorb the attack. When Kabuto tries to take credit for the improvements to Madara's powers, Madara remarks that he shouldn't get the wrong idea, as they weren't his creation. Together with Susanoo, he then forms three hand seals and pulls an enormous meteorite down from the atmosphere, directing it towards the battlefield. Unconcerned by the prospect of destroying himself and Mū, aware that they'll both reform afterwards, Madara recognises Ōnoki as he flew towards the meteorite in an attempt to lighten it and stop its descent. Congratulating his and Gaara's successful efforts, Madara questions Ōnoki as to how he would deal with a second one as another meteorite collides with the first, overwhelming Ōnoki and killing the majority of the Fourth Division. After reforming, Madara remarks that he hadn't enjoyed a view such as this in a long time, as he stands amidst the rubble left in the wake of the impact. After reforming, Kabuto informs Madara that he theorised that he had obtained a portion of Hashirama Senju during their confrontation, despite losing to him. Madara then proceeds to check underneath his shirt, after which he complements Kabuto on his preparation, before asking if he knew of their plan. Notified of Kabuto's uncertainty that the "fake" will act accordingly, Madara attempts to summon Kurama but is unable to do so as it is still sealed within Naruto. Learning that Naruto is from the same clan as Mito Uzumaki, he opts to attack using Nativity of a World of Trees instead of pursuing the real jinchūriki, yet this is countered by a Kurama-empowered Naruto who destroys the opposing forest, to which Madara commends him. Lamenting that he didn't get the opportunity to explore his abilities further, Madara belittles the still defiant Ōnoki, remarking that it was natural for shinobi to spend their entire life in battle and as such, mankind would be better served sleeping peacefully under an . Charging towards the few remaining survivors alongside Mū, they are however repelled by Tsunade and A, who had just been transported to the battlefield. Looking on in shock, Madara is confronted by all five of the current Kage. Deeming this an adequate test of his abilities, Madara leapt upwards to avoid Mei Terumi's attack but was instead intercepted by A, who knocks him into the lava below. Activating his Susanoo to protect himself, he is plunged even deeper into the molten liquid by A, before being completely immersed by another torrent of lava. Emerging unharmed whilst sheltered by his Susanoo, Madara commends A and Mei's respective offensive abilities, before deciding to assess the Kage's defensive capabilities using Yasaka Magatama. However, when his attack is blocked, Madara breaks through their dual-layered defence with his Susanoo's blades, only for his vision to be obscured as the Kage launch another strategy. Unable to react to the quickly approaching A, thanks to Ōnoki's assistance, their combined efforts allow A to punch through Susanoo and hit Madara. As the battle continues, Madara is attacked by a golem created by Ōnoki that he destroys with Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees. With the Kage's attention on the flowers, he ambushes them from behind with Susanoo, knocking them into the forest below. Madara sets the forest ablaze, as the five Kage succumb to the effects of the pollen. Ōnoki manages to rise again and simultaneously destroys the surrounding flowers and attacks Madara with his Dust Release technique. The attack reveals the face of Hashirama Senju jutting out of his exposed left chest. Trivia * can be translated as "spots". * Though Tobi proclaimed that he was Madara, the two men do seem to have similar goals, and there is evidence that they are acquainted and collaborating.Naruto chapter 559, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 560, page 2 * According to the third databook: ** Madara's hobby was falconry. ** Madara's favourite food was inarizushi, while his least favourite was roe. ** Madara wished to fight the upper class Konoha ninja. ** Madara's favourite phrase was , which refers to defeating someone with a single blow. Quotes * (To Ōnoki and Mū) "There is no alliance. From here on, you will obey Konoha! And never, ever say that shinobi's name around me!"Naruto chapter 562, page 2 * (To Kurama) "Nine-Tails, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy… energy that once was a single, ultimate form! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! The tailed beasts are but slaves to those with blessed eyes. '''Obey!'" * (To Ōnoki) "''Don't give me that look. I taught you once before how far beneath me you are."Naruto chapter 562, page 2 * (To Ōnoki) "That is the cycle of life. How have you lived so long, yet learned nothing from our painful past?"Naruto chapter 562, page 3 References he:מאדארה אוצ'יהא es:Madara Uchiha